Always Be There
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: I wrote two chapters before the death of Chris Benoit. It will be in the memory of him. I know it has been a while since I wrote any thing. I hope you enjoy this story. As you read it you'll understand it more.On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

Always Be There

This is in tribute to Chris Benoit who just died today in his home in Atlanta Georgia. I am still baffled to hear that Chris Benoit had died today and I thought it wasn't real because I really didn't read up on it. Because just hours ago I had checked on and didn't see it on there. I am deeply saddened by this event and it was too close to Sherri Martel's death not that long ago. My heart goes out to his remaining family. This is my tribute to him and his family.

I wrote this earlier today not knowing of Chris's death and I was going to put up the first chapter of this story. I only wrote the first chapter and the second chapter earlier today. So I will post the first chapter and this will be hard for me to type out the next chapter.

I don't own any one in the WWE only Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 20

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 1: All For Us

Christina was on her way to Atlanta Georgia to go and see her father. She was away with Dean Malenko training to become a wrestler. It was about two weeks before the draft lottery of 2007. She dialed up her home phone number and listened to it ring. She tapped her fingernails on the steering wheel waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Asked a woman's voice.

"Hey Nancy is dad home yet?"

"No he's not Christina. He won't be home for another hour. Why are you calling Chrissy?"

"I am on my way home now. I am about one and a half hours away from home. Please don't tell dad or Danial that I am on my way home. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright are you sure you want it to be a surprise."

"Yes. I am sure."

"Alright I won't tell your dad anything."

"Thank you Nancy. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up her cell phone and put it on the seat next to her and she continued on driving towards her home.

One and a half hours later...

Christina pulled into the drive way and got out of her car. She headed up the steps and rang the door bell.

Chris went to the door. "Chrissy?"

Christina smiled at her dad. "Hey."

"Chrissy what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come on home. I mean training with Dean Malenko all of this time I am ready to go on the road with you."

"You want to go on the road with me."

"Yes."

"Well... Chavo is here as well."

"Oh it will be good to see him again."

"Well come on in Chrissy."

Christina came into the house.

Chavo came into the room. "Hey esse..." He saw Christina. "Chrissy?"

Christina smiled at the brown haired Latino. "Hey Chavo how are you?"

"I am good and how are you?"

"I am good. I am glad that I get to travel on the road with my dad though."

"Oh that is good Chrissy. I can't wait to see you on the road."

-Time Lapse-

Chris pounded on Chavo's door.

Chavo opened the door yawning. "Chris what's wrong Esse?"

"You need to get ready or you'll miss your flight."

"Thank you Chris."

Chris went down the hall to check on his oldest daughter Christina. "Chrissy are you ready to go?"

Christina came out of the room. "Yeah I am ready to go."

The two of them caught their flight to the next show and Chavo ended up missing his.

-Time Lapse-

They arrived at the arena.

Chris looked at Christina. "Honey are you sure that you want to do this?"

Christina nodded her head. "Yes dad. I am sure that I want to do this. This is what I live for and you know that. Besides momma always said that I was like you."

"That's why you trained with Dean Malenko."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Vince will hire you?"

"I am hoping so."

The two of them walked down the SmackDown hallway. They passed many people that were talking.

Matt Hardy walked up to Chris. "Hey Chris."

"Hey Matt."

"How was your time at home?"

"It was good. Oh Matt you remember my daughter Chrissy?"

"Yeah I remember Chrissy. How are you Chrissy?"

"I am good Matt. It is good to see you again."

"You too Chrissy."

John Layfeild came up to them. "Chris I thought you were coming here later."

"No not really. I thought it would be best to bring my daughter and show her around."

John looked at the twenty-year-old girl that was standing right next to Chris. "Chrissy it is good to see you again. I haven't seen you in five years."

"Oh I've been around Uncle John. It's been fun running around though."

"Well it is good to see you Chrissy. Are you going to go and see Vince?"

Christina nodded her head. "Yes I am."

"Alright."

-Time Lapse-

Chris took Christina to Vince's office. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Vince.

"Mr. McMahon it's me Chris."

"Come in."

Chris took his daughter by the hand and brought her inside of the room.

"What can I do for you Chris?"

"You remember Chrissy right?"

"Of course I do. She wanted to become a WWE diva. Dean Malenko has told me how well she has been training and he knows that I was looking for a new WWE diva. He suggested that I hire her. So what do you say Christina?"

"I say yes. So when do I sign it?"

"Right now if you want." He said pulling out the contract.

Christina pulled a pen out of her purse.

"Sign there." he said pointing it out.

Christina signed the contract.

"Welcome to the WWE Miss Benoit."

They shook hands sealing the deal once and for all.

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter two will be up tomorrow. When I get to chapter three it will become harder to write since I wrote chapter one and two all in the same day before Chris Benoit's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Always Be There

This is in tribute to Chris Benoit who just died today in his home in Atlanta Georgia. I am still baffled to hear that Chris Benoit had died today and I thought it wasn't real because I really didn't read up on it. Because just hours ago I had checked on and didn't see it on there. I am deeply saddened by this event and it was too close to Sherri Martel's death not that long ago. My heart goes out to his remaining family. This is my tribute to him and his family.

I don't own any one in the WWE only Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 20

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 2: Benoit Diva

Christina took a deep breath as she got ready for her first match in the WWE. It was against Jillian Hall. She pulled her brown hair back into a pony tail and strapped her wrestling boots up.

Chris looked at his daughter. "You know Chrissy if you want me out there tonight I surely will come out there and be by your side if you want me to."

Christina looked at him. "I would want you out there tonight after all you are my father. You would want me to try my best and win. Show respect towards the other wrestler and be kind to them after the match was over and done with."

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Benoit your match is next."

Christina looked at her father. "Alright dad I am ready to go now."

The two of them slowly went towards the ring.

-Ring side-

"John tonight a new diva goes against Jillian Hall tonight. Who could the new diva possibly be?" asked Michael Cole.

"Hard telling but Jillian Hall has gotten some talent compared to most of the air-headed divas on this brand." Said John.

Jillian's theme rang throughout the arena. "This following divas match is scheduled for one fall making her way to the ring from Los Angeles California Jillian Hall!"

Jillian came out and got into the ring with a confident smirk on her face.

Chris Benoit's theme rang throughout the arena. "And her opponent accompanied by Chris Benoit from Atlanta Georgia Christina Benoit!"

Christina came out with her father not that far behind her. She got into the ring. She looked at Jillian Hall and cracked her neck waiting for the bell to ring.

"I believe that that is the same Christina Benoit that we all haven't seen in a while John. She has grown up a lot since the last time we all saw her about five years ago." said Michael Cole

"And her father Chris Benoit cheering his daughter on as she and Jillian go at it tonight. I swear Cole she could have been the next Mrs Layfeild but her father would come after me."

"A big block by Christina Benoit. Wow look at that power behind Christina Benoit. I have never seen a diva over power someone like Jillian Hall before. Look at that strength in Christina Benoit. It looks like she could snap Jillian Hall in half if she wanted to."

"She has come just three days before the draft lottery she could be very well moved to another show."

Christina pulled Jillian up by the hair and did the magical hats that her father did some times. She rolled her up for the pin and got the three count.

Chris Benoit's theme rang throughout the arena. Christina held her hand out to Jillian to show good sportsmanship, but Jillian smacked her hand away and got up on her own walking away from her. Christina looked at her father and shrugged her shoulders and got out of the ring. She leaned on her dad for support so she didn't fall down because she was tired from the match.

-Backstage-

Chris smiled down at his daughter. "You did a good job baby girl."

Christina smiled. "Thank you so much dad you are the best, but I did try what you taught me to do. She wouldn't take my hand and be a good sportsman."

"Well Chrissy some people can't really be a good sportsman if they are beaten so badly like you did tonight to Jillian Hall."

"But Jillian gave me a run for my money dad. I didn't think she was hat good at all when I watched her on television. I didn't think she was good until I got into the ring with her. God... I didn't think that I could have beaten her, but with you there at ring side it made me feel much better."

"Well as long as you think that you can accompany me to the ring this coming Monday Night during Raw for the draft lottery."

Christina smiled. "That would be wonderful dad."

"Well... let's go then I have a match to get ready for as well."

Christina followed her dad to his locker room to help him get ready for the match. "Hey dad are you sure you want me out there tonight?"

"Yes Chrissy. You did a good job tonight and it would only seem right if you were there with me tonight."

"Alright dad, but this time you talked me into it." She said laughing a little at the thought.

"Well I have to do my exercises."

"Alright I'll do them with you."

-Time Lapse-

Chris had won his match with his daughter there cheering him on for the first time in a long time he had felt good to have his daughter there with him. He had beaten Edge again and for the first time in his wrestling career he smiled after his match. (I don't know if it was the week before the draft lottery that Chris Benoit smiled or what, but still I remember him smiling for the first time after his match) He was getting a standing ovation from everyone in the arena. He looked at his daughter who had a shocked expression on her face. She wasn't really sure why he was smiling, but everything just seemed to click for him. He got out of the ring and met up with his daughter. He put his arm around his daughter and took her backstage where she needed to be.

-Time lapse-

Chris and Christina were about to leave the arena when Matt Hardy walked up to them. "You guys did a great job out there tonight."

"Thanks." They both said at the same time.

"So what do you two plan to go off and do?"

"Well I am taking Chrissy to the hotel since she really can't be at the bar until next week for her first official drink."

"Wow. She'll be twenty-one now."

"Yeah. Well Chrissy are you all ready to go to the hotel."

Christina nodded her head. "Yes I am dad."

The two of them left not knowing that the next few days were going to be good for them until they would be put onto very different rosters. Chris on ECW and Christina on Raw.

-Friday June 22, 2007-

Christina stood with her dad. "I'll see you Sunday right?"

Chris nodded his head. "You will see me on Sunday at Vengeance I promise you that Chrissy." He pulled her into a hug. "I will see you soon." He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Bye."

"Bye dad." Christina watched her father leave to get onto his flight back home to Atlanta Georgia. She went to her rental car and was off back to the hotel. She only hoped deep down in her mind her dad would be ok. She didn't know one thing though she didn't know that he wasn't going to show up at Vengeance.

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter two. I will get chapter three typed up as soon as possible. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Always Be There

I am deeply saddened by this event and it was too close to Sherri Martel's death not that long ago. My heart goes out to his remaining family. This is my tribute to him and his family.

I don't own any one in the WWE only Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 20

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 3: Family Tragedy

-June 24,2007-

Christina paced around back and forth waiting for her father to arrive at the arena. She looked down at her watch and saw Vince walk by her. "Vince." she said catching up to him and falling into step with him. "Have you heard anything from my father or seen him?"

"He called and said that there was a family emergency and he wouldn't be able to come." He said looking at the twenty-one-year-old girl.

"But Vince that doesn't sound like my father at all. He hasn't missed any thing for the world. There has never been a family emergency."

"Well that's what he told us Christina." with that said Vince walked away from the young diva.

Christina bit her lip in worry. Her dad never missed a single pay-per-view nor did her step-mother or half brother. She walked down the hall only to run into the Rated-R Super star and very close friends Edge. "I am sorry Adam."

"Hey what's wrong?" Adam asked now becoming concerned for the younger diva.

"I found out that my dad wasn't coming tonight. Some thing is wrong I just know it."

"Then why don't you just call him up?"

"I can't he told me to never call him if something like this happens because he knows I would get involved some how in the whole mess."

"Well... he should be just fine."

"Are you sure about that Adam. You know my dad. He would never miss a pay-per-view."

"I know, but maybe something was wrong with Danial."

"There was nothing wrong with the boy. He was healthy just like me Adam."

Adam pulled the young diva into his grasp. "You know your father means well when he calls off certain things."

"Yes I know. I should at least call him though."

"Well go on and call him I will be right here with you." He said holding onto her hand.

Christina slowly dialed the home phone number. She listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad is everything ok?"

"Nancy and Danial are sick that's all. That's why I called to tell the WWE that I wasn't going to be there."

"Ok. Do you want me to come home?"

"No honey you just stay there and try to enjoy yourself."

"Alright dad. Bye."

"Bye."

She closed her phone and blinked a few times. "That was odd. Dad never told me to stay in one place let alone tell me to try to enjoy myself."

"That doesn't sound much like your father at all."

"I know. Now I am really worried."

"Well I have a match to get ready for I'll be back later to check on you alright."

"Alright."

Adam left down the hall way.

Christine saw CM Punk heading back from his match.

He looked at the young diva. "Hey I am sorry that your dad canceled the match tonight. It would've been great to go against him." He waited for her to say something but she was completely out of it. "Hey are you alright?"

"My dad... there's something really wrong. He's not acting like himself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He isn't normal. He's not the dad I know. I know there is something wrong."

"Well let me get you back to the hotel."

Christina went back to the hotel with CM Punk. Little that she knew what tomorrow would have brought something much more horrible to her eyes and tear her heart in two.

-June 25, 2007-

Christina kept on trying to reach her father on her cell phone. She even tried to get a hold of her step-mother Nancy. It wasn't working so far. She would always get their answering machine and their cells were turned off. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "Why won't he answer?" She whispered softly.

-Time Lapse-

Christina was running a little bit late to the arena to see most of the cars leaving the WWE arena. She pulled into the parking lot and got out of her rental car. She walked inside quickly. "What's going on?"

Everyone turned their attention to the young diva that had just arrived.

"What happened. Please tell me what is going on."

Vince swallowed hard trying to keep himself calm.

Christina saw how everyone had tears in their eyes. "What happened."

"Christina. Your half brother, step-mother and father were found dead this afternoon." said Vince.

Christina fell to her knees. "No it can't be this way. No there has to be some mistake." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

Adam knelt down beside her rubbing her back trying to keep her calm.

Christina pounded her hands on the floor. "No, no, it can't be this way. He promised me that he would never leave my side."

"Some one please get her up off of the floor." said Vince.

"What do you want us to do about this huh? It's not going to work out none too well. She just lost her father, step-mother, and half brother." said Jeff.

"We have to pay tribute to him tonight. So this may be one of the hardest things that we can do tonight. So who is willing to talk about Chris Benoit tonight."

Christina got up and looked at her boss. "I will Vince."

"Are you sure Miss Benoit."

"I feel it is the least I can do."

The camera man came up to her. "Please follow me Miss Benoit."

She followed the camera man to a small room.

"When ever you are ready Miss Benoit you can talk about this then."

"Alright thank you." She said taking a seat.

"You may start when ever Miss Benoit."

She took a deep breath. "What do I have to say about Chris Benoit? Other then he was the one of the greatest men that you could have ever met. He was a loving father and raised me right never bitched one time about me being like him. The man outside of the ring was the same when you saw him outside of the ring. He was kind and always demanded respect. He told me respect is the best thing that you could ever want from a person and that's what he demanded. When I was moved to the Raw roster about three weeks ago a fellow diva and wrestler gave me no respect. They were Melina and Johnny Nitro. He went over to them and said are you messing with my daughter and if you are back off. She has done nothing wrong but show respect towards you. I am only twenty-one and I've already had a bad leg injury a few years ago when I was on tour with him a while ago. There was only three to four people that I could actually go to and talk to them about it. Two of them are now gone. I would go to my dad for almost everything. I remembered when he would train me with Dean Malenko and it was just amazing how those two had taught me so much in the time that they trained me. I really thought that with the two of them training me was good, but then Eddie joined on in and we were training more often and I was learning more and more about the sport that I loved. After I had my surgery on my leg I was worried about things. So I always called up my dad to make me feel much better. I would ask him various questions about my leg injury and asked him if it was supposed to hurt bad and all of that. He normally was able to get me calmed down. He said that I would be back into the ring in no time. He said I was t he best he had ever seen. He wanted me to do what I knew how to do best and that was to be the best diva that I could ever be and that was what he wanted." She tried her best to keep herself from crying. "In the ring he was the best and that was all that mattered to him and my family. Of course he was one of the best people to train with." She looked up. "Dad if you're watching this I want to tell you that I love you and I miss you dad."

The camera turned off. "That was good Miss Benoit."

She ran out of the room crying horribly. She ran past her friends and she slammed some of the doors shut. "God. Why did this have to happen."

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it, even though that this chapter is sad. Very very sad. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Always Be There

I am deeply saddened by this event and it was too close to Sherri Martel's death not that long ago. My heart goes out to his remaining family. This is my tribute to him and his family.

I don't own any one in the WWE only Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 20

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 4: I Will Watch Over You

Christina sat in her hotel room. She had her knees up to her chest. She felt upset and knew that this was going to be the hardest thing to do. She was going to have to tell her mother that her father had died. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother's cell phone.

"Hello?" Said her mother's voice.

"Hey mom it's Chrissy."

"Chrissy what is wrong?"

"Mom dad died."

"What?"

"Dad died." she said wiping her tears away.

"What do you mean he died?"

"He was found dead mom."

"Baby how are you doing?"

"I am not doing that good. Mom I miss dad."

"Baby why don't you just come off of the road."

"I can't mom. Wrestling is my life. Besides dad would want me to continue on with my wrestling career."

"Baby are you sure you want that?"

"Yes mom. I would want it for the best and nothing more. You have to understand that. Besides dad would want me to continue on."

"Have you found any thing out?"

"No not yet. I won't find out anything for a while. I am going to be hanging out with Adam."

"Alright baby girl. Just be careful."

"I will mom. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her cell phone and put her cell phone down on the bed. She ran a hand through her brown hair. "God dad what happened to you?" She whispered. She just hoped that her dad had nothing to do with this.

**-Flashback-**

**Chris held onto ten year old Christina. "Baby are you ready to go to the arena and see daddy wrestle?"**

**Christina nodded her head. "Yes daddy."**

**Chris put her down on the ground on her feet. "Alright then. Let's get to the arena then."**

"**Will I get to see Uncle Eddie?"**

"**Yes you will baby girl."**

**The two of them went to the car and were on their way to the arena.**

**Chris kept an eye on the road. "So how was your school year?"**

"**It was good daddy."**

"**No trouble."**

"**Nope."**

"**How's your mother?"**

**Christina shrugged her shoulders. "She's ok I guess."**

"**You haven't talked to her lately have you?"**

**Christina shook her head. "No she says I remind her too much of you."**

"**Oh your mother always says that."**

**They got to the arena.**

"**Alright baby girl we are here."**

**-End of Flashback-**

Christina let out a sigh and didn't know what was going to happen next. She just sat there and hoped that her dad was really watching over her. She lean up against her head board ignoring the pounding on the door from some other superstar.

**-Flashback-**

**Christina had just turned 17 and she was on the road with her dad more often. She had graduated high school and was ready to become something far more better. She was ready to become a wrestler. She met up with her father. "Hey dad."**

"**Hey Chrissy. What are you doing here?"**

"**Well dad you missed my graduation party at least you were there when I graduated this year. But dad why didn't you come to my party?"**

"**Baby I was busy you know that I have work and that."**

"**I know dad. I know."**

"**Baby what are you doing here?"**

"**I am here to learn how to become a wrestler."**

"**Are you sure you want to?"**

**Christina nodded her head. "I am addicted to wrestling dad. You know that I know that. We are alike."**

**-End of Flashback-**

"Come on Christina this is getting ridiculous." Said Adam. "I know you miss your dad and all but please come out. Your dad was my best friend. Please come out and we can talk about this."

Christina ignored the door knocks. Her mind more set on her father and his death along with her step-mother's death and her half brother's death. How could someone be so cruel and take him away from her when she needed him the most. Her cell phone rang and she slowly got it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Miss Benoit this is Vince McMahon I wanted to talk to you about next weeks show. Are you going to be able to be there?"

"Yes..." She said finally finding her voice. "I will be there Mr. McMahon."

"I could always give you time off Miss Benoit."

"No Mr. McMahon I wish to continue to be on the road until some one finds out who killed my father or if he killed himself which I highly doubt Mr. McMahon."

"Well I will see you soon then Miss Benoit good bye."

"Bye." Christina hung up her cell phone. She let out a sigh and laid her head against the headboard again. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sealing in the room.

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it because I will be making chapter five on some of the information that I have gathered over the past two days.


	5. Chapter 5

Always Be There

I am deeply saddened by this event and it was too close to Sherri Martel's death not that long ago. My heart goes out to his remaining family. This is my tribute to him and his family.

I don't own any one in the WWE only Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 20

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 5: Please Help

Christina had kept herself locked up in her room. She knew that she couldn't go back to where she had lived before with her father, because of the major problems that were going on there. She wouldn't turn on the television let alone leave her room. She didn't want to hear what the media was saying about the deaths. She would soon enough would have to go and see her dad and her grandparents to be with them when they put her father into the ground in Alberta. She hadn't talked to anyone since her father's death let alone be with the friends that she had made with her father over the past few years when she was learning to become a diva.

**-Flashback-**

**Thursday November 17,2005**

**Christina stood next to her father and his friends Vickie and Chavo Guerrero among the rest of Eddie's family. Eddie had passed away on Sunday November 14, 2005 after having a major heart attack in his hotel room being found by his nephew Chavo. So many thoughts were running through her head. She remembered that she talked to him about her leg injury that she had gotten when she was in a match against someone who was learning how to wrestle from Dean Malenko. She asked him many questions and asked him if it was alright if she would come over since she was there in the hotel. He had told her yes and she ended up visiting him that night and everything was fine. She asked him more and more questions about her leg injury and he asked her how she was doing and she told him the honest truth. She told him that she was doing fine other then being put out of the ring at the age of nineteen. She didn't want to be out of the ring and Eddie very well knew that.**

**Chris looked at his daughter with his blue eyes filled with tears again. "Honey are you going to be alright?"**

Her blue eyes too were sparkling a little from the bad event that had happened. She looked at her dad. She just then couldn't take it any more and she broke down crying. 

**-End of Flashback-**

Christina took a deep breath and dialed up Chavo's cell phone just to see if he had any news of what had happened to her father. She listened to it ring for a few seconds.

"Hello?" said a tired voice.

"Chavo are you in town?" 

"Chrissy what is wrong?"

"I just want to know if you were in town."

"Yeah I am in town Chrissy. Do you want me to come over and see you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah please Chavo."

"Alright. Meet me down stairs in the lobby. I'll take you out to a small dinner to talk about your dad."

"Alright thank you so much Chavo."

"You are like a niece to me so I will do any thing for you." 

"Thank you Chavo."

"Love you Chrissy."

"Love you Chavo." She hung up her phone. She took a deep breath and decided she had spent enough time in her room and she changed her clothes. She pulled her hair up off of her neck since they were in Texas. She walked out of her room and went down to the lobby and met up with her long time friend Chavo.

Chavo saw her coming. He was dressed in normal clothes. "Are you ready to go Chrissy?" 

Christina nodded her head. "Yes I am ready to go."

Chavo and Christina got into his rental car.

Chavo looked over at the brunette girl in the passenger seat. "Hey are you going to make it through this?"

"No Chavo... I really miss my dad. He was the best. I mean my siblings Megan and David... I have to take care of them and tell them what happened to their dad."

"Well... Chrissy what did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know what he sent to you. Obviously he had told you something."

Chavo looked at the steering wheel. He knew that she was telling the truth. He was holding evidence from the twenty-one-year-old diva. "Chrissy your dad did send me a message early Sunday morning."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that someone was in the house. He knew Nancy and Danial was dead. He was sending as many messages to me and he told me that he might not make it out of this. So he told me to tell you that he loves you and wanted you to take care of yourself. But everyone thought that Chris did this all."

"No please don't tell me that they were thinking that. My father wouldn't do anything like that." She wiped her tears away. She held her head down low.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to get a tattoo done for my dad."

"Really are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes I am sure Chavo I want to do this for him. I want to know that he would be watching over me like he had promised to do so." 

"Alright I'll take you to go and get it done if you want to do it right now."

Christina nodded her head. "Yes I want to get it done now."

"Alright."

-Time Lapse-

Christina got a cross put onto her shoulder and knew that her father may have not been religious but he was in heaven with god. She got his name put onto the cross and was well enough prepared for what was going to happen for a while now.

**-Flashback-**

**January 7, 2007**

**Chris looked at his daughter. "You know Chrissy if anything happens to me you will continue on your own?"**

Christina looked at her father confused. "Dad you still think that someone is after you?"

Chris sadly nodded his head. "Yes. I think that they are after Nancy and Danial."

"But why would someone be after you dad?"

Chris sighed. He really didn't know why. He knew some one was watching their every move. "Honey just take my word for it."

Christina just nodded her head. 

**-End Of Flashback-**

Chavo looked at Christina. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright on your own."

Christina looked at him and nodded her head. "Yes I am sure about that."

"Alright then. I'll see you soon then."

Christina once again nodded her head as she got out of the car and went to her hotel room. She went inside of her hotel room and sat down on her bed after closing the door. She found her cell phone sitting there and it was blinking. She really didn't have the nerve to check the cell phone for text messages or photo messages. She looked at it and saw it was from her father. She clicked on it a few times trying to get to the text messages.

-Text Message-

Christina I hope you get this message. It's me Nancy. I wanted to tell you that someone is in the house. They are heading towards this room. Please get some help.

Love

Your Step-mom Nancy.

-End of Text Message-

Christina flipped to the last text message that she received from her family.

-Text Message-

Christina Nancy and Danial are dead. I am hiding out in my weight room and I can't really get out because I am worried about someone coming out and finding me. I hope no one finds me. I don't want to be found because I want to be there for you. I promised you a lot of things. I promised you that I would walk you down the isle when you get married. If I do die will you ask dad if he would walk you down the isle if I am not alive. Please try to find some help.

Love

Dad

-End of Text Message-

Christina ran a hand through her hair. How could she miss something so important on her phone that was from her step mother and dad. They were warning that something bad was going to happen before they died. Her dad was right that someone was really after them and who ever it was killed them. No one knew that Christina lived there in the home at all because she was hardly home because she was gone most of the time in college and learning how to wrestle. She was going to have to find the person the killed her father, step mother Nancy, and her half brother Danial. She was now swearing to herself that she would find them.

DXDXDXDXDX 

That is the end of chapter 5. Thank you and please review this. Until till then later.


	6. Chapter 6

Always Be There

I don't own anyone but Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX 

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 21

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 6: Don't Go

_**-Dream-**_

"_**Chrissy honey wake up." said the voice of the Canadian Clipper trying to shake her awake.**_

"_**Come on Esse ain't she up yet?" asked the lying cheating and stealing low rider driving Mexican. **_

_**Christina woke up and saw the brown haired brown eyed Mexican that was none other then Eddie Guerrero the guy who had left his two amigos behind and her. The other guy was her father Chris Benoit. She fainted.**_

"_**Come on Chris we got a bunch of people staring at us so let's get her out of here." said Eddie looking at his friend.**_

_**Chris let out a sigh and picked her up. **_

_**The two of them went to a house that had no one inside of it.**_

"_**Come on esse let's get her up."**_

_**Chris shook his daughter awake again.**_

_**Christina looked up into their concerned eyes.**_

"_**You aren't going to faint on us again are you Chica?" asked Eddie.**_

_**Christina looked at them confused. "Dad... Eddie? You're both dead. How can this be?"**_

"We are dead Chica." Said Eddie looking at the blue eyed girl. 

"_**But then how... why... I am so confused. Why are you here?"**_

"We are here to tell you something Chica."

"_**And what would that be Eddie. I lost everything."**_

"You didn't lose anything chica."

"Yes I did. I lost my life when you died dad." She said looking at her father the Canadian Clipper. "I haven't eaten in days since you died. Do you know that they blame you for Nancy and Danial's deaths? They blame you. When I got the messages it was too late for me to go and tell the people that there was something wrong. I am sorry dad I failed you."  


"_**You didn't fail me at all Chrissy. You are a wonderful woman and you've done so much." said Chris putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Chrissy you would never fail me."**_

"_**Dad I could have helped you."**_

Chris sat down next to her on the bed. "Never forget who you are dear. You were the closest thing to me, Nancy, and Danial."  


"_**I know dad." She said softly looking down at the ground. "But I am not that smart dad."**_

"Honey you are smart. You are moving on in life and you will become the best diva you can be."

"Who killed you dad?"

"I really didn't get a good enough look at them really. They knocked me out and then hanged me."

Christina began to cry. 

_**Chris pulled her into a hug. "Hey no more crying over my death alright. Adam was right I would kick his ass if he cried. Honey don't cry. You are a strong young woman you can get past this."**_

"How can you be so sure?"  


"_**Because you got past Eddie's death and he was like and Uncle to you. You will be just fine."**_

Christina nodded her head. "Alright I understand dad."

Sherri Martel came up to them. "Come on you two it is time for us to go. God is waiting for us."  


_**Chris looked at his daughter. "Honey all you have to do is just come here and talk to me when ever you need some help."**_

"Please don't go dad."

"I have to honey."

"_**Please dad what if I need you?"**_

"All you have to do is come here." He said disappearing with Eddie and Sherri.

"_**Dad please don't..."**_

_**-End of dream-**_

Christina shot up. She looked down and her hands were shaking. "That felt so real." she whispered to herself. She got up and hurried on her way. She was now heading towards the airport to go home and be with her family in Edmonton Canada. She was now on her way home she wished that she wasn't going to be going through this pain much longer. So she wasn't religious and neither was her father. She got onto her plane and was on her way to Canada.

-Time Lapse-

Christina arrived at her grandparents house. She knocked on the door.

Michael answered the door. He saw his brown haired blue eyes granddaughter standing there. "Chrissy?"

"Yeah grandpa."

Michael pulled her inside of the house. "You know with all of this going on it isn't safe to be out on your own Chrissy."

"Why are you saying that Grandpa?"

"Because of the publicity on Chris' death isn't a good thing. Plus with you being his daughter it isn't good either you'll get a lot of publicity as well you don't want that either."

"True grandpa, but how am I just going to continue on with being like this? I am a Benoit and a Benoit I will remain." 

"You sure about that one?"

Christina nodded her head. "Yes." 

"Alright Sweetheart. Let me go and show you where your room is going to be."

Christina followed her grandfather to her bedroom.

"Alright Chrissy will you be ok right now?"

Christina nodded her head. "Yeah I'll be fine grandpa."

"Alright."

Christina went into her room and got clothes and changed them quickly. Her mind still set on the dream that had happened that night when she woke up in the morning. The dream was confusing to her. What did the dream mean? Did her dad really want her to continue on with her life when she hardly had anything left to live for except for her siblings. She shook her head and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Miss Benoit?"

"What can I do for you Mr. McMahon."

"Are you going to be able to come to the next show?"

"I am not sure Mr. McMahon. I mean right now I am busy right now in Canada." 

"Alright Miss Benoit. If you ever get the chance call and tell us when you'll be able to come to the next show."

"Alright Mr. McMahon I am going to try." 

"Alright good day Miss Benoit."

"Bye." she hung up her cell phone and threw it against the wall. She couldn't think about work at this time. She was more concerned about what was going on at this very moment and that was going to be trying to put her father underground with out crying. She didn't want to cry about the death of her father. She felt tears coming and she wiped them away. She kept promising herself in her mind that she wouldn't cry over this again.

-Chris's Funeral-

Chris' parents and his children were there. Adam Copeland was there with Christina to make sure she was alright with saying goodbye to her father.

Adam rubbed her shoulders and much to his surprise she kept herself rather good together and not crying.

Everyone left except for Adam and Christina.

"Come on Chrissy we have to go." Said Adam.

"I will be there in a moment Adam."

Adam nodded his head. "I'll wait for you in the car." He said leaving her there.

Christina got down on her knees and didn't care if she got her knees dirty with the dirt. "Hey dad. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to miss you a lot. I love you. I'll be back soon enough to visit you dad. I promise you I will become the best diva around and won't bring the Canadian Clipper Cross Face name to shame." She got up and left.

_Chris looked at Eddie. _

"_Come on Holmes we got to go now." said Eddie._

"Do you think that she will be alright while I am standing right here?"

"She said she would be back and you can watch over her no matter what."

"Was it hard to leave your family without many answers?"

"Well yeah. I miss them, but I watch over them like I am watching over your daughter. You'll learn to love to watch her and watching her grow up even more into a beautiful young woman like you wanted her to become Chris."

"_I think she will be just fine. She is a Benoit and a Benoit comes out onto the top like I use to. She is just like me in all ways."_

"She's a female version of you Chris. Come on Holmes we have to go now god wants us back."

"Alright."

They both disappeared from the earth.

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter six. I hope you enjoy it. Who should Christina be with? The pairings will be listed below.

Edge/Christina

Matt Hardy/Christina

Jeff Hardy/Christina

or another pairing you would like to see


	7. Chapter 7

Always Be There

I don't own anyone but Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 21

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 7: Fight With Melina

Christina returned to work three weeks later and she was having her first number one contenders match for the WWE Women's championship against Melina to go up against Candice Michelle. She had a rabid tank top on that was specially made for her and a pair of wrestling pants that were her fathers. She strapped her wrestling boots on and fixed her brown hair into a ponytail. She began her exercises that she normally did before a match. One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, and one hundred pull-ups. She was ready to go for her match the first time in a long time.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Benoit it is time for your match."

"Thank you." She said opening the door and heading towards the ring.

-Ringside-

"Christina Benoit's first match in three weeks since her father's death and I am surprised that this young diva is coming back out into the public and continuing on the wrestling career of the Benoit family." Said Jerry.

Melina's theme song rang through out the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the number one contenders spot for the WWE Women's championship. Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles California Melina!"

Melina came out and got into the ring doing her normal split getting into the ring.

Chris' old theme song rang through out the arena.

"And her opponent from Atlanta Georgia Christina Benoit."

Christina came out and cracked her neck like her dad always did. She headed down towards the ring.

"She looks like her dad when she does that cracking of her neck. I think this WWE Diva can beat Melina tonight for the number one contenders spot for the WWE Women's championship." Said Jr.

Candice's theme rang through out the arena. Candice came out and got towards them at ringside.

"Welcome to the announcement table Candice." said Jerry.

"It is good to be here Jerry and Jr." Said Candice smiling as she held onto the WWE Women's championship belt.

"So Candice who do you think is going to win this match?" Asked JR.

"I think that young diva Christina Benoit is going to win this match because she has Canadian in her blood and she is much like the Canadian Clipper Cross Face. So she is going to teach Melina a few things that she never would have thought would happen in a WWE ring."

"Christina Benoit going for the sharpshooter. Can she lock it on Melina? Yes the sharpshooter is locked into place. Come on Christina win this shot!" Yelled Jerry excited for what was going on in the ring.

Melina tapped out.

Christina's theme song rang through out the arena.

"Here's your winner and the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship Christina Benoit!"

Christina held her hand up in victory and looked down at Melina. She had a sad expression on her face as she got out of the ring and walked up the ramp to get away from what was bothering her.

-Backstage-

Maria ran up to her. "Do you think I can get an interview with you in a few moments?"

Christina looked at her. Maria's green eyes clashing with Christina's blue eyes. "I don't see why not." She said softly.

"Alright thank you. I'll let you go and change."

Christina nodded her head and went to her locker room to go and change her clothes. She changed quickly and met up with Maria outside of her locker room.

"Maria here with the number one contender Christina Benoit. So Christina how does it feel to be the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship?"

Christina looked at the camera. "It feels great to be part of this WWE Women's championship match next week on Raw. I am always making promises to myself to keep myself on top of this thing. So I will become the next WWE Women's champion. I will become one of the greats in the women's division. Just like Chris Benoit my father who was one of the greats in the men's division." She walked away leaving Maria baffled about the whole thing. She left the arena and met up with Adam who was sitting outside waiting for her.

"Chrissy."

She turned and faced him. "Yes Adam?"

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at a SmackDown arena?"

Adam shook his head. "No I took the day off."

"Why?"

"I am still worried about you."

"Adam why are you worried about me?"

"Because Chris wouldn't be none too happy if you hardly eat anything."

Christina sighed. "Please Adam you may have been my dad's best friend and all besides Eddie, but please. I know what I am doing."

"Do you know what some people say about you Christina?"

"What do they say about me?"

"They say that you are so much like your father. You should begin to act like it more instead of starving yourself."

She looked at him. "Why do you of all people care so much huh? I am nothing but a diva and that's all I am."

Adam kissed her to shut her up. He pulled away from her. "Don't you see Chrissy I care for you more then you think. You're father knew that and so did Eddie."

"You kissed me though."

"Because you won't listen to me."

"Come on Adam. If my father was still alive he would probably kick your ass for kissing me."

"You are a good person Chrissy. Everyone knows that. You just have to understand that. Just let someone get close to you."

"That's not the point Adam. I can't get close to anyone I hope you understand that Adam. I just can't get close to you or any one else until I am ready to."

"Alright."

"I should go now." She said leaving Adam standing there to think about what he had done to her. He had kissed her and she couldn't accept that maybe he truly did love her more then she thought.

_Chris watched his daughter leave Adam alone. He just plain and simply shook his head. _

"_Chris Holmes what's wrong?"_

_Chris looked at Eddie. "Man I am not sure about this whole being dead thing. I mean I love hanging out with you and all, but seeing Chrissy act like this it's heart breaking."  
_

_Eddie put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She'll be fine Holmes. She just needs time to grow up more."_

_"Grow up? She's is all grown up Eddie. She's an adult. She has coped with death so much."_

_Eddie shook his head. "Listen to yourself man. You sound like a broken record."  
_

_Chris looked at Eddie with a stern look on his face. "I don't sound like a broken record." He mumbled._

"_Yes you do Esse. She can handle things on her own. You'll see."  
_

"_Uh huh sure."_

_"Come on Esse let's go."_

-Christina's Hotel Room-

Christina tossed her rental car keys on the nightstand that was next to her bed. She felt dirty in a way she thought she never would feel. She had let Adam kiss her and that was the mistake that she didn't want to make again. She changed her clothes into a pair of night shorts and a tank top that said 'Benoit for life'. She took a deep breath and crawled into her bed to finally go to sleep dreaming again about the life she wanted to have. She rolled over and closed her eyes.

_**-Dream-**_

"_**Chrissy honey wake up." Said Chris in a soft voice.**_

_**Christina woke up and looked up into Chris' blue eyes. "Dad what is it?"**_

_**"I think I know who killed me."**_

_**"You do? How why?"**_

_**"I watched carefully. I saw Kevin Sullivan."**_

"_**Kevin Sullivan isn't that the guy that made Nancy have an affair with you?"**_

_**Chris nodded his head.  
**_

_**Christina sat up. "Where was he?"**_

_**"He was at the show tonight. He is the only one that knows that you lived with us. He's going to come after you."**_

_**"No he possibly couldn't."**_

_**Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Honey I know it is hard to believe and all, but please listen to me. Kevin Sullivan is going to come after you. He knew that you supported me and Nancy when we got married. So he knows that you know that I didn't kill my family."**_

_**"Well dad. What can I do?"**_

_**"I want you to stay close to Adam."**_

_**"Why Dad? I can't stay near Adam."**_

_**"Why can't you Christina?"**_

_**"Because dad. Adam kissed me today."**_

_**"So what if he kissed you honey. He loves you and I knew that for a long time. I want you to be safe. The only way that you can be safe is if he stays with you are all times."**_

_**"What am I supposed to tell Vince then. Tell him that I should be moved to SmackDown in order to be with him and stay there. I can't dad. I am going to be WWE Women's champion soon."**_

"_**WWE Women's champion. Maybe you'll be able to get Vince to agree to letting Adam move to Raw then."**_

_**"Dad I don't know what to do." she said running a hand through her hair.**_

_**"Honey try to keep yourself close to someone and never go any where alone."**_

_**"I'll try dad."**_

_**"Don't try please do."**_

_**Christina nodded her head. "Alright dad."**_

_**"I will see you soon honey."**_

_**-End of Dream-**_

Christina shot up out of bed again. She bit her lip and knew that she had to do something really important and do something right and that was to take care of what her father had given to her in information. She knew that she had to tell Vince the horrible truth that he didn't know. No one, but her knew and she knew that she was going to have to do something that she would regret later in trying to put Kevin Sullivan behind bars for what he had done to Nancy, Danial, and her father.

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. I put Kevin Sullivan in it because of the fact being is that I read up about him and found out that he threatened Chris Benoit after he married Nancy and had his son Danial. He will be the bad guy in this story.

Still checking votes so far

Edge/Christina: 2

Matt Hardy/Christina: 0

Jeff Hardy/Christina; 0

Christina and someone else: 0


	8. Chapter 8

Always Be There

I don't own anyone but Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX 

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 21

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 8: Stay Next To Someone

Christina paced back and forth. She had no idea what to do. She ran a hand through her hair as she paced. "Ugh why would dad want me to stay close to Adam when there is a whole brand between the two of us. I can't get Adam moved over to Raw because he is world heavyweight champion right now on SmackDown. Ugh what am I going to do." She paced some more. "I can't believe this. I got to stay close to someone."

_Chris let out a sigh as he watched her. "Eddie."_

"What Esse?"  


"_How are we going to keep her with someone until Kevin is behind bars?"_

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know really. I mean she should have listened to you in the dream."  


"_Well... I don't know what to try and tell her any more."_

"Come on Esse we have to go now."

"Alright."  


Christina changed her clothes. She knew she would see Adam in the upcoming days because Vince was having another one of those three hours specials where all of the superstars were going to be stuck together in the same arena. No one could possibly hate her because she was just like her father, she was quite most of the time unless there was something to talk about with her friends.

-The three hour Raw-

Christina had just arrived at the Raw Arena. She had her long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun. She walked past many of the stars until Chris Jericho one of her father's long time friends spotted her.

"Hey Chrissy." said Jericho.

"Chris? Is that you?" She asked the blonde haired guy that had his hair cut short.

"Yeah it's me how have you been?"

Christina looked down at the ground trying to keep her tears from coming down her cheeks. "Besides the fact that I lost my father and half brother and Nancy..."

"Honey." Jericho pulled her into a hug. "Everything will clear itself up. I promise you that."

She got out of his grasp. "I have to go anyway."

"Why is that?"

"I got a match tonight."

"Against who?"

"Candice Michelle it is for the title."

"Oh alright. I'll see you later then?"

Christina nodded her head. "Yeah you'll see me around." She walked quickly down the hall way only to run into the Big Red Machine Kane. She fell onto her ass and looked a little dazed.

"Watch where you are going." Said Kane in a kind of evil way.

She scooted back not knowing what to expect from the big red machine Kane.

"Kane you scared her half to death now why did you go off and do that?" Asked Victoria coming over to the both of them. "She's having a hard enough time trying to go through this murder that her father committed. She doesn't need you trying to attack her and scare her." Victoria helped her up. "You alright?" 

Christina let out a sigh and dusted her blue jeans off. "Yeah I am fine I guess."

"Are you sure? You sure the hell don't act like you're fine." Said Kane looking at her with some concern.

"I am fine honestly I am." 

"Are you sure about that?"

Christina nodded her head. "I should go and get ready I got a match against Candice for the title." She said walking off.

Victoria looked at Kane and smacked him on the arm. "Way to go big red machine she is officially scared of you." 

Kane just shook his head and walked away.

-Christina's locker room-

Christina changed her clothes and went to the makeup artist and was now all ready to go. She paced around the locker room waiting for her match to be called. She bit her lip when there was a knock on the door. She went to the door and saw Adam standing there. "Adam what on earth are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see you." 

"Oh why is that?"

"So I could wish you good luck in your match tonight."

"Oh thank you." she whispered. 

"Hey are you alright?"

Christina looked up into his concerned brown eyes. "I promise you I am fine. You're the third person who asked me today." 

"Really who were the other two?"

"Kane and Victoria."

"Oh.. they asked you if you were ok?"

"Yeah and so did Chris."

"Which Chris... Chris Masters or Chris Jericho?"

"Jericho."

"Oh."

"Miss Benoit your match against Candice is Next." said one of the back stage crewmen.

"Alright thank you." She looked at Adam. "Can I talk to you later tonight?"

"Alright how about after you win tonight I'll take you out for a drink?"

"Sounds good. Bye Adam." She gave him a hug and was well on her way towards the ring.

-Ringside-

Candice's theme rang throughout the arena.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's championship. Making her way to the ring from Milwaukee Wisconsin. She is the current WWE Women's Champion Candice Michelle!" 

Candice came out and held the WWE Women's Championship over her head like it was hers at the end of the night. She got into the ring and waited for Christina Benoit to come on out.

Christina's theme rang throughout the arena.

"And the Challenger from Atlanta Georgia Christina Benoit!"

Christina came out, she cracked her neck, and had a look on her face that no one would forget. A hurtful expression that she was slowly dealing with everything around her. She got into the ring and shook hands with Candice Michelle.

The bell rang for the match to begin.

"Christina Benoit is a highly demanding diva. She may be stronger than Victoria ever could be. This girl has trained with the best to learn how to be the best. I hope she can teach Candice a few things." said Jerry almost jumping out of his seat.

"Christina Benoit taking it to Candice old school. She's not that old though and still she is taking things old school."

"Old school is good. Chris Benoit her father was a great wrestler and she learned from him and she is keeping the Benoit name alive." 

"Oh a chop by Christina Benoit. She is taking the women's champion to the cleaners. The sharpshooter is locked will Candice tap out?"

Candice hit the mat over and over again with her hand to get out of the sharpshooter.

Christina's theme song rang throughout the arena.

"Here's your winner and New WWE Women's Champion Christina Benoit!"

Christina looked at the title in shock when it was placed into her hands. She looked at Candice and helped her up off of the ground. The two divas went back stage.

"That is Christina Benoit for you. She'll help her own opponents up after beating them in a match and that's why she shows great respect for this business." Said Jerry.

-Backstage-

"You did good out there." Said Candice.

"Thanks you did too Candy." 

"I'll see you later Chrissy."

"Bye."

Candice walked off.

Christina walked down the hall and met up with Adam who was lounging in the hall next to her locker room. "Hey Adam did you watch the match?"

Adam nodded his head. "Yes. You did great out there kid."

"Kid look who's calling who a kid. You act more like a kid." She said laughing a little.

Adam laughed with her a little. "Well. That is true. But you got to learn to live life and that's the way it always goes."

"So can I change quickly and then we can go and get something to drink."

"Alright."

Christina went inside and changed her clothes into a pair of blue jeans that had holes in the knees from constantly wearing them and a 4 Real shirt that her father had specially made for her figure. She came out with her hair in a messy bun. "You ready to go?" 

Adam nodded his head. "Yeah I am ready to go."

The two of them left for the bar to have a good time. They both ended up having a few beers and heading back to the hotel.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Adam.

"I was wondering if there was any way that you could keep an eye on me."

"Why?"

"I think I know who killed my father Adam."

"Why would you say that."

"Because I know who did it."

"Who did it?"

"Kevin Sullivan." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering this?"

"Because if someone hears they will arrest me for withholding evidence to this murder/suicide." 

"They wouldn't arrest you Chrissy."

"Why would you say that?"

"You are going to help the police put Kevin Sullivan behind bars. If it doesn't then I will help you put him behind bars."

"You would really?"

"Yeah." He said placing a small kiss on her forehead. He held onto her to make sure she was fine. "I have no idea if I could keep an eye on you though since we are on separate shows. I think I could always ask Jeff."

"Please Adam that would be a mistake."

Adam shook his head. "Your dad would want you to stay with someone close in your brand. Stay with the girls or something."

"Alright."

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter seven. I hope you enjoy it and please review. I am still having the pairing polls open continue on voting please. Here is the voting so far:

Edge/Christina: 2

Matt/Christina: 0

Jeff/Christina: 0

Kane/Christina: 1

Christina/someone else:0


	9. Chapter 9

Always Be There

I don't own anyone but Christina Benoit.

DXDXDXDXDX 

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 21

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 9: Sullivan Watching

Christina went inside of her new hotel room. In her mind she knew sooner or later she would have to return to the house where her family was killed. She bit her lip as she waited for Adam to call her to see if she was ok. She had begged Vince to let her share a room with Candice Michelle and he allowed her to share a room with the playboy diva.

Candice looked at her. "Honey you looked real worried."

"I am worried."

"About what honey?"

"Nothing it's just the whole death thing."

"Oh you're talking about Chris right?"

Christina nodded her head.

"Well honey what do you want to do about it?"

Christina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to do any more. I mean my father is dead. I know he would want me to stay close with someone."

"That's why you bugged Vince to let you stay with me am I right about that?" 

Christina nodded her head.

"Why is that honey?"

"Because I am not sure if you know a Kevin Sullivan."

"Of course I know of a Kevin Sullivan. He use to be a booker for WCW?"

Christina nodded her head.

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"In 1997 he threatened my dad. He said he would kill him. That was after Nancy divorced him."

"Oh my god. Do you possibly think that it could have been Kevin Sullivan that killed your father?"

Christina nodded her head. "Dad sent me a text message the day that he died. He said someone was in the house. I couldn't have thought that it was Kevin Sullivan at the time until I thought about it more and then realized that Kevin Sullivan had a motive to kill Nancy, Danial, and my dad. Of course Kevin Sullivan has a motive to kill me as well."

"What do you mean by that Kevin Sullivan would have a motive to kill you as well?"

"I am Chris' eldest daughter and Kevin Sullivan knew I supported Nancy and my dad getting married. Even though they were engaged since 1997 after the divorce from Sullivan."

"Do you think that he's watching your every move?"

"I am not sure on that one..."

"Honey if he has a motive to kill you you should surround yourself with a lot of friends to keep yourself safe from harm."

"Yeah and then my friends would be in danger as well."

"Well honey he's only after you."

"Only you and Adam know that Kevin Sullivan was the one who killed them. I just hope that I can stop him before he gets to me."

"Honey if you say so."

Christina took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. 

"Honey what are you thinking about?"

"How to set up Kevin Sullivan."

"Honey you should really get some rest. I mean you'll be putting yourself into a lot of danger."

"I know."

"Get some rest then and then talk about this later alright."

"Fine Candice." Christina crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

_**-Dream-**_

_**Chris shook her awake.**_

_**Christina looked at Chris and then to Eddie. "You have to quit doing that." she mumbled.**_

"_**Hey it is the only way that we can make sure that you are awake sweetheart." said Chris in a soothing voice.**_

"_**Dad am I making a mistake by trying to catch Kevin Sullivan on my own?"**_

"It is rather strange sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you dead either. It would be horrible if the WWE Women's champion gets killed by someone."

"I will get Kevin Sullivan behind bars for you dad. I promise you that."  


"_**Just don't bet alright. If you bet you end up losing everything. You wouldn't want that now."**_

Christina nodded her head. "I know that dad. I won't bet nothing. I will set him up and get him into jail no problem."

"You better hope and prey that it is no problem. He is a hard one to deal with."

"I know that."

"Time for you to get up now."

"Ugh."

-End of dream-

Christina rolled out of bed her feet hitting the floor softly. She got up and got a shower. She changed into a tank top that said Eddie's name on it and a pair of blue jeans. She slipped a pair of tennis shoes on and was well on her way out the door. She knew Candice had left for breakfast and Christina saw no point in stopping in for breakfast. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Chrissy it's me Adam."

"Adam I thought you were supposed to call last night?"

"I had a late night last night."

"Oh alright. I understand."

"Are you going to have someone near you?"

"Yes Adam. I wish you were there though. I mean I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Hey careful Chrissy I know that this is going to be hard for you, but hey you'll do just fine."

"Alright. I will see you soon then?"

"Yeah you'll always see me around if it is a three hour Raw."

"Alright"

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up her phone. She ran a hand through her hair. She looked around and saw Candice hanging out with Mickie James. She walked up to them. "Hey girls."

"Hey how you doing champ?" asked Mickie looking at the 21-year-old champion.

She let out a sigh. "I have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed again.

"Honey what ever is bothering you it is better to have it out in the open and not suppressed inside of you." said Mickie.

"I don't think she wants it out in the open Mickie." Said Candice. "I know what it is and the guy could be watching her."

"What do you mean. There could be some one after her Candice?"

"Great Candice nice going." Mumbled Christina. She looked at her watch. "I should get going now."

"What do you mean. We have a house show in Atlanta tonight."

"I know."

-Time Lapse-

Christina looked around and tried her best to keep calm. She felt like someone was watching her. She went to the divas locker room. She saw Candice and Mickie in there.

"Hey are you alright you don't look so good." said Mickie.

Christina looked up at her. "Huh?" 

"Mickie your match against Melina is next. So why don't you go and win your match." said Candice. 

Mickie nodded her head and left.

Candice looked at her. "You think Kevin is looking at you?"

Christina looked up. "Huh? What?"

"Honey you're out of it."

"I know and I am sorry."

"You're worried that Kevin is watching you."

"Yeah."

"Honey I checked around with the back stage people and they said that Kevin Sullivan isn't here."

"He could've gotten past them."

"Honey you'll be fine. Don't worry about Kevin Sullivan."

"But..." 

"Honey I said don't worry about Kevin Sullivan."

"Alright. I am not going to worry about him tonight."

"Good you don't need it. You're stressed enough right now. So you just rest alright."

"Fine I'll try to rest." 

"Hey... do you want me to come to your house?"

"Why?"

"Well how about we do some of our own investigation?"

"Our own investigation? Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Well... Honey we might want to do it now since there is no match for you."

"Alright."

The two divas went outside.

"Alright Chrissy which one is your car?" asked Candice.

Christina led Candice to her car. "Right here."

They got into the car.

"Alright you drive."

Christina took a deep breath as she drove along various streets that she knew so well since she lived there for a while.

"Are we almost there?"

Christina nodded her head. "Yes we are almost there." She said turning down Green Meadow Lane. She found her house it was 130 Green Meadow Lane. She parked the car into the driveway. She killed the engine to the car. "Alright. We're here."

Candice looked at the house. "This is a nice house. I hope nothing is going wrong."

Both of them got out of the car. They both walked up the steps and Christina unlocked the door.

"Creepy." said Candice as Christina opened the door.

Christina looked back at the go-daddy diva. "Come on let's go."

Both of them slowly went inside.

"God at least turn some lights on." Said Candice bumping into her.

Christina turned on the lights. "We were better off in the dark." 

"Why would you say that?"

"Because anyone could be watching."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

DXDXDXDXDX

Oh cliff hanger. I will finish this part of the story in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review and this is the last time I am taking the votes. Here are the votes so far.

Edge/Christina: 2

Matt/ Christina: 0

Jeff/Christina: 0

Kane/Christina: 2

Undertaker/Christina:1

Christina/Someone else:


	10. Chapter 10

Always Be There

I don't own anyone but Christina Benoit. The votes are in and there is a tie. Christina/Edge and Kane/Christina... Since I made Christina afraid of Kane it will have to be Edge/Christina.

DXDXDXDXDX 

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 21

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 10: Worst Fear Comes True

Christina walked up the stairs by herself.

"You be careful up there you hear!" Yelled Candice.

"Sure sure anything Candice. Just don't be that far behind me alright."

"Alright." Candice said starting her way up the stairs as well. "So what do you know about Kevin Sullivan?"

Christina shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really except for that he wanted to kill half of the people that did want my dad and my step mother together." She said opening up the door to her bedroom. She looked around and saw somethings out of place. "Now I know that no one would be in here except for Kevin Sullivan."

"Why would he want to be in here?"

"Because. He's an old perv." Christina said moving towards the dresser in the room. She saw that there was a letter there on her dresser. "Wait a minute."

"What?" asked Candice trying get over to her.

"There's this letter." She opened it. "Oh my god."

"What is it? What does it say?"

"It says. 'You think that you can get away with not being with your bitchy step mother and dumb half brother and your father that was stupid enough to steal my Nancy away from me. You will get your just deserts soon enough. If you don't know what I am not talking about. Your closet family members are dead and now you are going to be the next one to die. Kevin Sullivan.' Ugh stupid mother..."

"Hey calm down Honey." 

"I can't the stupid guy killed my closet family members. I can't really talk to my mom."

"Why can't you talk to your mom?"

"Because I am too much like my dad."

"You mean Chris right?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah it's true you do act like Chris."

Christina ran a hand through her hair. "Well... let's get it out of here before it is too late." She said grabbing onto Candice's wrist. "I'll see you shortly."

"Are you going to be alright driving to the hotel alone?"

"Yeah I am sure. I am going to be fine alright. Just remember don't be too far ahead."

"I promise." 

"Alright I will see you out there in a few minutes."

Candice headed out the front door.

Christina turned out the lights and went outside locking the door. She headed down the steps and went to her car. She got into her car and saw Candice pulling away. She started her car up and was well on her way.

Kevin Sullivan was watching their every move and knew that it was his time to shine and kill Chris' eldest child Christina. "You aren't getting away this time you little twenty-one year old brat." He said starting the engine and following the two WWE divas down the highway.

Candice kept her eyes on Christina's car just to make sure that Christina was alright driving on her own. She really didn't see the car that was following Christina's car.

Christina noticed that someone was following her real close behind her. She knew that the person was getting to close to the bumper of her car. She felt them ram their car into the back of her car. She lost control of her car and ended up crashing into a telephone pole.

Candice watched in horror that Christina had lost control of her car and saw the car that was behind her pull to to a stop and a man get out of the car.

Kevin walked up to the car. "Well Miss Benoit you thought you could get away from me and save yourself from death itself when your family died seven weeks ago. Now it is your turn to go and see the maker and you'll be dead before they find you." He said leaving her there to die. He got into his car and drove away.

Candice pulled her car over and got out of her car quickly. She ran down to the scene. Tomorrow was the live event in Atlanta and they were going to be on television. She ran quickly to the car. "Chrissy?!"

There was no reply from Christina. She was out like a light. She had no movement besides shallow breathing.

Candice in complete worry dialed up 911.

"Hello 911 how may I help you?"

"Hello I am calling to report a car accident."

"Your name Miss?"

"Candice Michelle of the WWE."

"Alright Miss Michelle is the person male or female?"

"Female."

"And her name please Miss Michelle."

"Christina Benoit."

"Alright Miss Michelle. How old is Miss Benoit?"

"Twenty-one."

"Alright and she wasn't drinking tonight?"

"No."

"Can you tell me is she still breathing?"

"Yes. It is very shallow though."

"Alright. I am sending a crew out your way to go there to go and get Miss Benoit to the hospital. What street are you on?"

"Green Meadow Lane."

"Alright Miss Michelle. I am sending them on out now."

"Thank you bye."

"Bye."

Candice hung up her cell phone and realized that she now had to go and call the boss man and tell him what had happened to their star diva Christina. She dialed Stephanie's cell phone in order to talk to the boss man.

"Hello Stephanie McMahon speaking."

"Stephanie this is Candice is Vince around?"

"Yes he is. Candice what happened?"

"Christina was involved in an accident." 

"What?"

"Some guy ran into her and she lost control of the car. She crashed. Please tell Vince that she won't be there for tomorrow's show."

"Alright thank you so much Candice. We will tell everyone now."

"Thank you bye."

"Bye."

Candice hung up her phone and waited for the ambulance to come and get Christina and take her to the hospital. She was going to have to drive there on her own and make sure that no one would take her rental car from her at the time. "I wonder who would hit their car off of hers?" she whispered to herself.

"_Damn it!" Yelled Chris standing there._

"_Easy Holmes." Eddie saw the car the leaking. "Uh Holmes. The car is leaking something."_

"_Probably oil or something."_

"More like gas."

"What?!"

"Yeah..."

Candice finally saw them coming. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god that you have finally come."

The paramedics got out and carefully took her out of the car.

"Alright Miss Candice you can follow us if you like." said the male paramedic.

"Thank you sir. It would be better if I did do that." Candice said getting into her car. She drove quickly down the highway following the ambulance to make sure that her friend was alright.

-WWE Arena-

Stephanie went to her father's office tears in her eyes. "Dad."

"What is it Stephanie? It's not the baby? Shane? Linda?"

"No dad. Christina was in an accident."

"What?" 

"She was in a car accident. Some guy bumped into her car and she lost control of it."

"By god. Assemble everyone into the arena and tell them to have a seat. We go live tomorrow and she won't be there for the number one contenders match tomorrow night."

"Alright." she said leaving the room to go and assemble everyone except for Candice and Christina.

-Ringside-

Vince came out with Stephanie by his side.

"Why did you bring us out here?" Asked Chavo who was sitting with his legs crossed on the chair holding onto his cruiserweight title.

"The reason why I called you all here today is because just a few hours ago our youngest WWE Diva Christina Benoit was in a car accident. Sooner or later there will be press all over the place covering the story of what happened to her."

Adam shot up out of his chair.

"Copeland sit your ass down."

"Don't you see Vince you are going to be leaving us with no women's champion for this business if someone doesn't go and see her."

"Candice Michelle was there when the accident happened. She will surely be interviewed because of this accident. Then again the press might be doing something more about this accident the way they are dealing with the Chris Benoit case." 

"I don't care. I am going to go and see my best friend." Said Adam leaving with his title around his waist. He walked quickly to his car and was on his way to the hospital.

-Hospital-

Candice sat there in the waiting room when she saw Adam come into the waiting room.

"Candice what happened?" He asked softly hoping that the girl he loved deeply wasn't killed.

"She was hit in the back of her car. We were... Well... we were on our way back to the arena. Well I reminded her that we had a show to do for tomorrow..."

"Candice... where were you two really at?"

"I'll let her tell you that." 

"Come on Candice. I can't very well ask her because they won't let no one back there. Tell me where were you two at?"

"We were at Chris' house."

"You mean the house where Chris supposedly killed Nancy, Danial, and himself?"

"Yeah. She found something there and that's all I can say."

"Alright at least that tells me something." he said sitting down next to her. "But why would she want to go home?"

"Investigation. I can't really tell them the truth... I don't want to go into prison."

"Candice you won't go into prison I will see to that."

"Alright."

The doctor that was working on Christina came out. "You two must be here to see Miss Benoit right?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Well she is in critical but right now she's stable. No one will be able to see her for a bit until she is a little bit more stable to be moved to another room."

"Thank you doctor."

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it. I will get the next chapter up today or tomorrow I am not sure how long it will take to write the next chapter. Please review to tell me what you think about it. Please no flames and if you have any helpful ideas please let me know in your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Always Be There

I don't own anyone but Christina Benoit. The votes are in and there is a tie. Christina/Edge and Kane/Christina... Since I made Christina afraid of Kane it will have to be Edge/Christina.

DXDXDXDXDX 

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 21

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 11: The News

A few hours had gone by and Adam and Candice didn't leave the hospital. They were worried about what happened to Christina. The press was waiting outside for the news and to get information out of Candice.

-Christina's hospital room-

_**-Dream-**_

"_**Chrissy. Get up honey." said Chris kneeling down next to her.**_

_**Christina opened her eyes slowly. "Daddy what happened?"**_

"You were ran off the road by Kevin Sullivan."

"_**What how?"**_

"He must've saw you at the house today."

"What do you mean dad. He wasn't near the house."

"But he still saw you."

"Am I dead?"

"No you are still alive honey. You need to wake up though because you got two people waiting for you to wake up and they want to see you awake and walking around."

"_**And who would they be?"**_

"_**Candice and Adam."**_

"_**What is Adam doing here?"**_

"He found out from Vince after Candice called Stephanie. They both are waiting for you to wake up. They are worried about you."

"_**Really..."**_

"Yeah."

"Dad I did find some information to clear your name dad."  


"_**What did you find?"**_

"I went to my room."

"Yeah."

"I found a letter that Kevin Sullivan left."

"What did it say."

"Uh it admitted that you were killed and you didn't kill your wife and kid."

"And?"

"He said he would kill me next."  


"_**What? Why?"**_

"Because he hates me as much as he hated you."

"_**Well you won't be the one that will be dying. You have so much more to live for."**_

"How dad . How do I have something to live for."

"You have a lot of friends that care for you. They are my friends too. Eddie doesn't want you to die and neither do I."

"_**Why dad. Why can't I just give up?"**_

"Because you are a wonderful young lady and you have the WWE Women's Championship."  


"_**So... I am willing to let it go any day to be with you."**_

"Then you are letting Kevin Sullivan get away with this. I want you to live because you can put Kevin Sullivan in jail."  


"_**Alright dad. I will try."**_

"You have to try and wake up."

"Alright I will try."  


_**-End of Dream-**_

-Waiting Room-

The doctor came into the room. "They moved her to Room 403 if you wish to see her."

Candice looked at Adam. "Maybe you should go and see her Adam. I will get back to the hotel. Do you want me to talk to Vince for you to get you the night off?" 

"Yes." 

Candice got up and gave the Rated-R superstar a hug and then slowly left without no one spotting her. 

Adam got up. "Can I go and see her now?"

"Yes Mr. Copeland."

Adam went to room 403. He opened the door and went inside. He saw that she was in the bed looking rather weak. He sat down next to her and held onto her battered up hand. "Come on please wake up. We need you here with us. You can't leave the WWE without a women's champion." he whispered softly.

-The Next Day-

Adam still hadn't left Christina's side. He held onto her hand constantly.

-Waiting Room-

Shawn Michaels leaned back in his chair waiting for Hunter to arrive there as well as the WWE Diva Candice who had seen the accident.

Hunter and Candice arrived at the hospital.

"Has Adam come out of Chrissy's room yet?" Asked the dark haired diva. Her voice still filled with concern for her best friend.

"No, wait? Is Adam here?" asked Shawn. 

"Yeah he came her last night. He hasn't come out."

"By the way... I don't think if Chris was alive he wouldn't allow his eldest daughter to date Adam Copeland." 

"Come on Shawn she is like a niece to us. Now there is no way in hell that she is going to date Copeland if her father didn't want her to." Said Hunter.

"Well then we can always go into her room to check on her. Just to make sure that she is awake." Said Candice not looking at the two boys. "Besides she is having a hard enough time with out her father.. Then again she will have to testify against Kevin Sullivan."

"What do you mean about Kevin Sullivan?" Asked Hunter looking at Candice.

Candice let out a sigh. "That's all I can tell you."

"What do you mean that is all you can tell us? You know something Michelle you tell us what you know."

"I can't. It will threaten Christina's life and I can't let him threaten her any more then he already has alright. She could've been killed last night." 

-Hospital Room-

_**-Dream-**_

"_**Come on Chrissy wake up. You have Adam there right by your side. I am proud of you baby girl." said Chris.**_

"_**Alright."**_

_**-End of Dream-**_

Adam kept a hold of her hand and wished that she would be alright and wake up soon enough. "Come on please Chrissy please wake up." 

Christina squeezed his hand.

Adam looked down at her. "Chrissy are you awake?"

Christina opened her blue eyes.

"Chrissy I thought I lost you."

"Lost me what do you mean?" She whispered.

"You don't remember what happened did you?"

She gave him a weird look. "What happened isn't tonight the show?"

"Yeah..."

"What about me where am I at?"

"You're at the hospital."

"What about the show?"

"Don't worry about the show." 

"Why not worry about the show."

"Vince knows you won't be there. He knows that you were hurt."

Christina let out a sigh. "I cant just help but think why things are always happening to me." 

"Honey we will get you out of here as soon as the doctor gives you clearance." 

"I just want to be on the show tonight."

"Sorry honey but you can't be on the show tonight." 

"But..."

"No buts honey you had us all scared last night."

"I did?"

"Yes. You did. Me more than others."

"Oh... I am sorry."

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter eleven. I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know if I need to fix anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Always Be There

I don't own anyone but Christina Benoit. The votes are in and there is a tie. Christina/Edge and Kane/Christina... Since I made Christina afraid of Kane it will have to be Edge/Christina.

DXDXDXDXDX 

Character Profile

Christina Michelle Benoit

Age: 21

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

DXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 12: Raw Tribute to Christina Benoit

Christina looked at Adam. "But what about you. Shouldn't you be at the show?"

"No Chrissy I am not going to leave you here." 

"But Adam maybe you should just go and have some fun. I mean this is going to be hard enough for you."

"Don't worry about me alright. I am more worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"I am worried that you could've died from this."

"Why?"

"Christina I love you and always have loved you."

"I know that."

For hours they talked up until Adam had turned the television to USA Network.

**-Television-**

**Vince McMahon stood there in the middle of the ring. "I stand here before you tonight here in Atlanta Georgia. Tonights show will be hard to do tonight. There was supposed to be a Melina vs Mickie James for the number one contenders spot for the WWE Women's Championship, but that match has been canceled tonight because our WWE Women's Champion. Our youngest WWE Women's champion was in an accident last night on her way to the hotel leaving her father's house to pick up some things. Christina Benoit was injured in that accident and is currently in a comma from this accident. We have no idea who caused this accident but we are very grateful that she is alive. Tonight will be various matches dedicated to her wishing her the best of luck for her recovery. Tonight WWE Champion John Cena will go one on one against SmackDown's Batista, The ECW Champion CM Punk will be going against Raw's Jeff Hardy, United States Champion Matt Hardy will go against ECW's Johnny Nitro, Raw's Santino Marella vs the Cruiserweight champion Chavo Guerrero, Triple H and Shawn Michaels will go up against Duece and Domino, and Candice Michelle and Mickie James will go one on one with Michelle McCool and Torrie Wilson."**

**-Tape-**

"**Some times when you want to be the best damn thing out there you have to learn from the best to become one of the best and I have done that. I've had many trainers in the past and nothing was better then learning from many many many great wrestlers to pick up some new skills and be taught if you want to be the best you will have to face the best. I have learned from Dean Malenko and spent some time on the road with him. I earned an injury from him when I back talked him on accident because I thought he was someone that I hated. I learned from the Late Great Eddie Guerrero. He was one of the best around, he told me that I am Chris Benoit's daughter I don't need to lie, cheat, or steal to win. He said that I was tough as nails and could compete in the ring with any male performer. I trained with him about three months before he died I was still a rambling on teenager when he trained me, but I learned that bumps and bruises come along with a price. I learned from many many great people/. Some or mostly all are retired except for one my dad who is still wrestling in this company today. I wouldn't be surprised that he would become the next ECW Champion. It would mean the best to him and myself to see him win that title. But for me it is either go big or go home and I prefer to become the best diva that the WWE has seen in a long time. I might be better then Trish Stratus and Lita who had brought the women's division to the top. I just plan on making it better."**

**-End of tape-**

**Matt Hardy won his match against Johnny Nitro.**

**-Tape-**

"**Good old Atlanta Georgia. This may not be the place where I grew up, but still it is home to me. As always I am on my way home to see the family for a few hours and then catch my flight to another town. So it is always good to see Danial and my dad if he's home that is as well as seeing my step mother Nancy who treats me like her daughter."**

-End of Tape-

Christina looked at Adam. "I wonder how some of them feel about this." 

**-Television-**

**-Stone Cold Interview-**

**Stone Cold Steve Austin was sitting in the chair. "I have known Christina Benoit since she was a kid. Chris would bring her in and she was always dressed nice she didn't want to disrespect her father. She had a lot of respect for this business and she still has respect for it after her dad died a while back. I know that she was a real quite girl just like her dad, but spoke her mind when she needed to. She was always staying out of trouble because of what would go on around her. Last week I saw her do sit ups with one of the divas that had no respect towards Candice Michelle. That was Melina, Melina learned her lesson not to mess with Christina because Christina meant business when it came down to the thin line of respect towards others. She is one of the best divas out there now. SO get well Christina and see you back in the ring soon."  
**

**-Matt Hardy Interview-**

**Matt ran a hand through his dark hair. "I've known Christina since Chris brought her in through the WWE doors. She knew what she wanted to do in life. When I found out that she was in a car accident last night leaving her father's house I thought that something major had gone wrong and she had passed away, but what ever happened behind the wheel of her car we may never know about what happened. She may remember and tell us later on down the road and that would be the best thing if we just sit back and wait Chrissy I hope to see you back in the ring soon and you will always be close to my heart."  
**

**-Jeff Hardy Interview-**

"**Hey Chrissy if you're watching this girl I hope you get well soon and return to the WWE ring and kick some ass. Until then if you need anything you know how to get a hold of me girl. Good luck."**

-End-

Christina looked at Adam. She turned off the television having enough of watching it. "Adam... I remembered what happened and I know who did it." She whispered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know who tried to kill me."

"They tried to kill you. Who was it?"

"Kevin Sullivan he has something to do with the death of my father, stepmother and half brother."

"How could Kevin Sullivan be the one?"

"Easy he left a note in my room and no one dared to go into my room. That's how I know."

"Well... I think you may be onto something Chrissy."

"I know I am and that was the easy thing. I want out of the hospital tonight though. I am going to go and see Larry King next week for Mondays show and be there with John, Steve, Chris, and Ted."

"Alright if you say so honey."

She smiled. "Don't call me honey Adam it makes me feel like I am something to you like a girlfriend." 

"Well you are my best friend."

"I know that Adam. Let's just go and do this thing."

"DO you want me to come with you to Larry King?"

"No Adam. I have to do this on my own."

"Alright." 

"I know it is hard for you to let me go Adam but I have to go and do this. It is for my dad and I don't want no one absolutely no one stepping on me what so ever."

"Alright I understand that."

"Good Adam. Please get me out of here. I got a lot of things to think about. I am going to go to my dad's house."

"Chrissy I am not sure if that is the best idea that you have had." 

"Alright I know that. I know that it's not the smartest thing that I have done Adam but there was a letter in my bedroom and I know that the feds weren't in my room because I lock the door when I leave because Danial would always get into my stuff." 

"Well the door wasn't busted down was it?"

"No Adam it wasn't. I want to go back there and tell them that I found a letter in my room."

"No... Chrissy if Kevin Sullivan finds out that you are still alive you are in a lot of danger." 

"I am in danger right now. I am in so much danger that Kevin Sullivan might know that I am still alive. I want to put him into prison and make sure he stays there."

"Alright if you say so."

The doctor came into the room. "I hear from the nurses that you want to go home Miss Benoit is that true?"

"That is true Doctor Michaelson. I want to go home and rest up instead of being here in the hospital."

"I understand what you mean Miss Benoit. Take care of yourself and I will get your discharge papers right now."

"Thank you so much." 

About an hour later Adam took her to the hotel so she could rest up in his hotel room since they gave her hotel room away to someone else.

Adam handed her a bag of ice to put onto her ankle that was badly sprained. "So what are you going to try and do now?"

"Pack my bags and get ready for the Larry King."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

DXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the late chapter and all and the shortest chapter I have probably have written in a while. 


End file.
